


threesome

by romanticalgirl



Series: pick-a-porn [3]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF, British Actor RPF, Hornblower RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 9-11-07</p>
    </blockquote>





	threesome

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 9-11-07

Katee gasps as she opens her eyes, surprised to see someone else there in the room with them. She knows Ioan, of course. Between Fantastic Four and Ron’s love of Hornblower, there’s no way not to recognize that mouth and those eyes. She just doesn’t expect to see him here, those eyes watching her as Jamie fucks her hard from behind, his hips slamming into hers and leaving her breathless. 

“Suck him off,” Jamie purrs and Katee can’t help the low groan that escapes her. It always floors her when Jamie does this, reads her mind, all the dirty, filthy thoughts she gets herself off to at night in bed, trying not to think about his other life. She holds Ioan’s gaze as he stands, walking over to her with the grace of a cat, his cock hard and ready for her mouth. 

She nuzzles it, unable to use her hands without losing her balance even now that Jamie’s slowed his frantic pace to make it last. Finally, she ducks her head and takes the thick flesh between her lips, sliding her tongue along the length as she takes Ioan deep, feeling his fingers in her hair and the soft curse that echoes Jamie’s as they both fill her.


End file.
